Hogwarts Tournament
by Lottie626
Summary: Scorpius and Rose are chosen by the Goblet of Fire to participate in the Hogwarts Tournament, their equiv. of the Triwizard Tournament.


**Don't worry, at some point in my long, boring study leave I WILL continue my other HP story but this popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any of the characters, settings etc. HOWEVER I DO OWN the story...obviously. Okay yeah...STORY IN 3...2...1...NOW**

**Rose POV**

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Headmistress McGonagall yelled loudly across the great hall as she read the name off of a small, burnt piece of paper. This piece of paper had been shot out of the Goblet of Fire. Yes, that time had come once again at Hogwarts. The Triwizard Tournament. Well, the Hogwarts equivalent. The school had wanted to host the Triwizard Tournament but they weren't chosen and so, the school was going to put on a very similar tournament but

My father had told me all about how Uncle Harry had been in the Triwizard Tournament when it was at Hogwarts for them, even though he wasn't old enough. Also about how Cedric Diggory had died and how Viktor Krum had been bewitched and how Aunt Fleur had almost been killed in basically every task. Now it was our turn..well, sort of.

As much as Scorpius annoyed me I was still worried for him. What if he died? Sure, he could be a pain but I would never want him to die! Anyway, think of the positives! It would be fun! So that was Slytherin house done, now for the rest.

"Dahlia Gardinier!" Headmistress McGonagall yelled again. Dahlia was a girl who was in my Potions class, she was a Ravenclaw and the captain and seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. "Luke Whyte!" She yelled. I didn't really know Luke that well. I remember him from some of my first and second year classes but that was it. He was a Hufflepuff. Now for Gryffindor.

Me and all my friends had put our names in the Goblet, for fun. We didn't expect to be picked but we did that when we didn't really know what the tournament was going to entail but now that I knew, I was really starting to freak out. I could die! "Rose Weasley!" I heard her shout and in that moment, I felt a lump form in my stomach and I got up from the table with all the other Gryffindors cheering for me. I felt famous but then remembered that I could be at the risk of dying.

I walked over to the front of the Great Hall and stood next to Scorpius. "Here we have our 4 champions! They will be experiencing things that you could never imagine. Good... and bad. Now! Go get some sleep! You all have a long year ahead of you!" Headmistress McGonagall said and the students scattered. Me, Scorpius, Dahlia and Luke turned to each other and we all seemed to be thinking the same thing... what have we got ourselves into?

"So..." Dahlia said. "Good luck you three. We best get some sleep before we get given the first clue as to what our first task will be." She told us. She looked genuinely happy and excited about it. I guess that's what you get for being the captain and seeker of a quidditch team. She must be so used to challenges like that. Unfortunately, I was more of a girl of thoery and books. Sure, I was okay at problem solving and I would probably be able to figure out what the first task was going to be after getting a clue or two... but actually doing the task, that's a different matter.

Dahlia walked away and Luke followed shortly after, leaving me and Scorpius on our own. I began to walk away and he ran after me to walk with me out of the Great Hall. "Are you scared?" Scorpius teased. "You know... this is dangerous!" He said, making silly little hand gestures, trying to scare me and laughing afterwards.

"No. Of course I'm not scared." I lied. "You know, I bet I could figure out what the first task is going to be before you could even read the first clue." I told him, confidently.

"Oh really. Well then, I'll take you up on that. But what do I get if I get it before you?" Scorpius asked me. I had to give him something?

"I have to give you something?" I asked him, curiously. What could he possibly want from me?

"Of course you do. What's the fun in being challenged if you don't get anything out of it when I win?" He said stopping at where we would depart to go to our separate common rooms.

"Oh yeah, who said you're going to win?" I told him.

"Well you're obviously not going to..." He said to me, getting closer to my face.

"You just watch me." I told him, threateningly as I got even closer to his face. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek and I turned away from him, flipping my hair in his face and just before I walked away I felt him grab my hip. HOW DARE HE! I turned back around to him. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing, now run along. I'll think of what I want when I win and tell you tomorrow morning." He said grinning and winking at me and I turned away from him, not saying anything and walked away towards the common room.


End file.
